Mastriani and Simon Unite!
by Beastgirlgreen
Summary: Jess and the Mastriani's are going to California to relax and to visit her father's friend, Andy Ackerman, for spring break. But what happens when you put and mediator and a girl with ESP together? One word:Trouble! 1800Mediator cross. R&R! Both Jess and


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and all of the creative credit behind the characters (except for the ones that I so brilliantly make up!) goes to the wonderful and talented mind of Meg Cabot a.k.a. Jenny Carroll (sniff my herosniff).

A/N. This is my first fan-fic about a book. See, I usually just write them about anime. But please be gentle. This is a 1-800-WHERE-R-U/ Mediator crossover. It doesn't take place in any specific time (Jesse is alive and Rob and Jess are going out with no problems from Jess's 'rents). I just thought 'Gee? How cool would it be if Mastriani and Simon could unite forces and use their extraordinary powers to do good in the world?' And then I typed until I saw the morning sun (Well, maybe not that long). Well, anyway, I bet you're wondering what's going to happen, so without further ado ( and more of my blathering on and on), On with the story!

Chapter One: Vacation

Mastriani's POV

"Jess!" My father yelled up to my room. It was the middle of spring and almost spring break.

What is it, Dad!" I called. I was hoping he wasn't calling me down to take me down to Joe Junior's where my Dad forced me and my two older brothers to slave away on the weekends. "There are child labor laws now. You know that right, Dad?" Is what I'd always said to try and get him to lighten up and let me have the weekends to myself. He'd always ignored me and then told me to take out the trash. Parents.

"Come down here! I have a surprise for you!" He yells back. What could it be? My birthday wasn't in months and it couldn't have been the motorcycle I'd been begging him for since…well, since forever. As I drug myself downstairs, I could hear my mother and father happily whispering. Douglas and Mike were sitting at the table, waiting for this "Big Surprise" to be revealed. "What is it?" I said in a very annoyed voice. "Jess!" my mother said in this perky little voice. "We're going to California for your Spring Break!"

"Wow." I said. It may not have sounded like it at the time but I was excited. The thing is we almost never go on vacations. And now, I was going to be basking in the sun on the west-coast. Wow. This spring break is going to be awesome.

Or at least that's what I thought. At the time, I mean.

Simon's POV

"So, what are you going to do for spring break, Suze?" Jesse asked me. We were sitting out in the sun on the porch at my house, which is what we usually did on Saturdays. It was a wonderful day. The sun was shining and we were sitting by the newly-installed pool where all three of my stepbrothers were swimming.

And me, well, I was happy just sitting there. I was sporting a brand new Billabong bikini. I was also happy because my new boyfriend, Jesse, was admiring it. I could tell.

"I have no clue." I said, truthfully. "I'll probably just hang out with Cee-Cee and Adam…" I looked at Jesse. He looked sarcastically hurt. "And you of course." I added. Then Jesse leaned in to kiss me when-

"Suze! Boys!" Andy, my step dad, said as he walked out onto the deck. We all looked up at him, even Jesse, who, since recently, has become a small part of our family (He's always over to see and…ahem…make-out with me). "My good friend, Joe Mastriani, and his family are coming to stay with us during spring break." Andy seemed really excited. I had heard him talk a lot about Mr. Mastriani (Apparently, He was from Southern Indiana, owned three restaurants, and was, get this, a great cook. I could see why Andy and he would get along). "Who's he?" Brad asked as he jumped out of the pool, soaking wet. "He's a good friend of mine. Remember I told you about him? I met him at a Culinary Convention in Chicago! It'll be great to see him again." Andy explained. Mastriani, I thought to myself.

That name sounded somewhat… familiar. But I would find out three days from now. The Mastriani's were probably already packing their bags. Well, I could tell this was going to be a different spring break. But I think I can handle.

At least I hope I can.

Preview: "Well, well, well." He said. "Lightning girl has come to visit us in California. Another freak in our house."

Well? Did you like it? I hope so. Please review! Thanx!


End file.
